Iris Love
by Midnight Hana
Summary: What happens when Deidara has a sister, and Itachi falls in love with her as she falls for him? Will Deidara allow his sister to be with the person he hates the most! Read and find out! OC x Itachi, slight OC x Hidan
1. I don't want to go

Hi everyone!! This is my very first story, so I made my friends read it ... they loved it!!! (though it was just one person... and I thank you Kaori-senpai!!).... Now Deidara, do the Disclaimer!!

Deidara: What? Why, un?

Me: Because the readers would like to start reading the story, so you'd better do it quick~

Deidara: Fine! Midnight Hana doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters, un. Only Ayame...

Me: Thank you =3

_____________________________________________________________________________

Running footsteps could be heard throughout the village streets, but couldn't see the figure making the noise. The figure made it out of the village and to this small home not too far from it.

"Phew, hope no one saw me. I would of ran for nothing." Yes this is Ayame, a ninja from Iwagakure. She had beautiful long brown hair with blonde highlights throughout it. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a net shirt underneath that went to the elbows, a blue skirt coming down to her mid thighs with slits on both sides going half way up. She had fingerless gloves on her hands, hiding her kekkai genkai so others wouldn't see. Of course she had her weapon pouch just in case she was attacked, ninja sandals and forehead protector to top it off.

But she can't seem to leave the home that has so many memories of a family member. "Hmm I feel a need to make a fire." so she went farther from the village to make a fire.

_____________________________________________________________________________

- At Akatsuki Base-

A knock was at the door. "Come in."

"You wanted to see me Leader-sama?"

"Yes Itachi, I want you to go and recruit this girl" showing Itachi a photo of a brown haired girl with blonde highlights throughout it.

The Uchiha looked at the photo in shock and interest. "This girl, she is at Iwagakure and has a house not too far from the village... am I right?"

"Yes, that's true. How did you know?"

"I just knew" and with that he left the room to find his partner and leave for the mission.

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Back with Ayame, 2 days have past-

Ayame was walking from her "Fire Ritual" that she called it, cause it became a daily thing to do. She could feel something different in the air. "Today's not going to be another boring day, I know that... all well. I'm hungry so I should go back home and make myself some-" all of a sudden she felt 2 chakra presences, but they weren't around where she was... they were at her house! _So they think they can surprise me, huh?_ She ran to her home.

When she got close enough she made a flaming clay bomb and made it fly in the house. After a second a blast was heard inside and then flames eating away the house. "Ha! Didn't see that one coming, huh?!" She was running towards the house and stopped at the front door frame. "Hehe, they must of gotten burned-" She then felt the 2 same chakra presences behind her now. She turned around to face them.

"Ayame, come with us, Leader-sama wants you to join us for your strength is needed. Now, are you going to make this easy for us and yourself... or difficult? Don't be like your stubborn brother." The older Uchiha stated.

_Flashback_

_Deidara was about to leave the house that morning until his sister stopped him "Deidara wait!"_

"_What, un?"_

"_I wanted to ask this before... just in case... what if you're not here anymore? What would I do for food?" Deidara thought about this for a while._

"_What are you talking about? I'll always be here for you, un! But to answer your question, you'll have to train yourself to be faster so you can go into the village when you need to and no one would be able to see you, un. And if they do..." Deidara brought out fingerless gloves from his pocket "... wear these when you go into the village so they don't see the mouths on your hands, un" Ayame took the gloves from her brother._

"_Ok, thanks."_

"_I'll be back later today, un" He left after that. Ayame sometimes follows him to train her spying abilities and stealth, so she left the house to follow Deidara. She caught up to him when he was in a clearing. Ayame hid behind a bush and when she was about to jump on him in surprise, she looked over and saw two other people in front of him. She heard them talking and listened._

"_...What are you talking about? Why would I want to join an organization like that, un?! The answer is no" she heard her brother yell at the other two._

"_I see..." a man that had red eyes said closing them "... then we'll have to take you by force" opening his eyes were now a new design. Ayame watched in shock and interest. Seconds past and Deidara collapsed on the ground._

"_Itachi... did you have to use your Tsukuyomi on this brat?" a blue skinned man said. She noticed he had gill like lines under his eyes, then noticing her brother on the ground._

"_It was the only way Kisame... we don't want anyone to hear his explosions if it were to be a fight" the one called Itachi had said. He was going towards Deidara. She didn't want them to take her brother away from her, she was about to get up when she noticed Itachi wasn't in the clearing anymore._

"_You seem to know Deidara... you don't seem a threat to us... but we can't allow you following us back as well" She heard the same voice behind her and she looked. Itachi was standing right behind her looking down and staring._

"_I won't let you ta-" She felt something hit the back of her head, hard and she went unconscious._

"_And I won't let you try" Itachi picked her up and went back to the house she came from.__** Why... didn't I want.... to hurt her?.... **__he then placed her unconscious body on the couch and left, taking her brother with him._

_End Flashback_

"**You,** why did you have to come? Aren't there any other members that could come out here?! Do you think I would just agree with you after what you did?!" Already forming clay birds in hands and ready to throw "The answer is no!" Throwing the flaming clay birds at the Uchiha but he got out of the way.

Itachi came behind her "Fine, then we'll do this the hard way..." Ayame turned around facing Itachi, about to throw another bird but got stopped by Kisame holding her wrists in place. Itachi kicked her in the stomach. For some reason, he didn't want to use his Tsukuyomi on her. Punching her multiple times in the same spot and stopped when he thought she was out.

"I said... I won't go.... bastard...." collapsing on the ground, seeing Kisame drown the flames with his water techniques. _Good, it won't be... totally... ruined..._ and she went into a deep slumber.

"Hmph..." He picked her up and left the direction they came, going back to the base.

-Rest Stop-

Eyes flickered open seeing trees all around her and the two Akatsuki members Kisame and Itachi moving about getting the place set up.

"Hmm... oh, Itachi she's awake, hehe" Itachi just looked at her and went back to getting more sticks for the fire. "Don't try to run away girl, we'll just come after you, anyway, you don't know where you are so how can you know how to get back to your village? You're better off staying with us and doing what we tell you until we get to the base." Kisame said while throwing more sticks into the pile.

"Whatever... but can I start the fire?" Itachi stopped before using his fire technique.

"Why do you want to start the fire?"

"... I'm a pyro... and I didn't get to do it today so..." She trailed off while Itachi looked at her a little more and started the fire himself "Hey!"

"You need to control your pyro self and burning things. Deidara controlled himself from exploding everything every hour or so. Now it's your turn to do the same, but with you... it's controlling yourself from setting things on fire. Like it or not, it's the truth. By doing this you'll know when you need to use your techniques... for a fight.... not for everyday entertainment." Itachi said while sitting against a tree looking at the fire.

"... whatever..." crossing her arms and putting a pout-face on. Kisame got up and started walking towards another direction away from the camp site. "Hey where are you going?"

Kisame stopped and turned his head "What, I can't do what I want? Anyway, to answer your question, we need food to eat, don't we? So I was going to be generous enough as to go and get some food for us all." and with that he left.

"Hmph, rude much..." Ayame noticed Itachi looking at her "w-what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

_... big breasts for her age... how old is she again, 16?... wait, what am I saying?! I never think that stuff about other people..._ the Uchiha kept thinking to himself not taking any notice in Ayame.

"Hello~" she was right in front of him, bending over so her face was right in front of his. Coming out of his thoughts and out of habit Itachi took out a kunai and placed it near her neck but instead it hit her breast.

"....uhh..." blushing slightly, a hand came from no where and slapped him in the cheek leaving a big red mark.

"Pervert!" blushing she sat down as far away from him as possible and looked away

_I deserved that..._ Soon Kisame came back from fishing and saw the red mark on Itachi's face and Ayame blushing slightly while looking away.

"Umm, Itachi... what's with the-"

"Nothing Kisame, just forget about it" he interrupted his friend in an angry voice.

They sat down and ate the fish Kisame had brought. Soon everyone went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well, hope you all liked it, review please!! =3


	2. Is my brother still here!

Chapter 2- Is my brother still here?!

Ok, Hidan comes into play this chapter!!! Yay Hidan =D Ok enough with that, Itachi do the disclaimer!!

Itachi: Midnight Hana does not own Naruto...

Me: Thank you! Read on!

_____________________________________________________________________________

The three finally made it to the Akatsuki base. They went inside and Itachi was showing the way to the Leader's room. Ayame followed after him and Kisame came up in the back making sure she doesn't run.

"It almost looks like a normal house just... in a cave. I mean, you even have a living room with furniture and a tv! And a kitchen!" Ayame noticed while walking through the hideout.

Itachi smirked from what she said "Just because we are notorious S-ranked criminals, doesn't mean we can't live normally. And for the kitchen, we need food right? Anyway some of us take turns with missions so we stay here until then... so no one can find us... we want to stay hidden as much as possible"

They got to the leader's room and Kisame left. He then knocked on the door. "Yes, who is it?"

"Leader-sama, I've brought her like you asked."

"Ah, good Itachi. Bring her in." with that he opened the door to a dark room and the only thing you could see was an outline of a person and eyes that had many lines in them. "Itachi come in as well" he closed the door behind him after stepping in. "Ayame, I suspect Itachi has already told you why you're here."

"Yes"

"Well then, you do know if you disagree... you won't leave unharmed... or should I say, alive. So you've no choice but to join. Itachi will show you your room. You're cloak, hat and ring are on your bed. Ask your parnter for either black, purple or green nail polish and polish your nails. We will discuss who your new partner will be later. Do you understand?"

Ayame just looked at him with an annoyed look "Yes... leader-sama, but may I ask a question?"

"Go on"

"I remember my brother being forced into the Akatsuki as well and I was wondering... if he's still here" The leader just looked at her.

"Oh yes, I forgot your brother was Deidara. Yes, he is still here, he's probably in his room making his clay sculptures. I will warn you Ayame... not all the Akatsuki members can be friendly at first. You are dismissed." Ayame followed Itachi to another room.

"This is your room" He opened the door showing nothing special. Just a bed in the middle back wall with the cloak, hat and ring; an end table on the right side of the bed with a lamp; a dresser on the right side of the door; on the other side of the door was another door in the wall_... that's probably the bathroom..._ next to the bathroom door was a closet. "You may furnish it anyway you like, but you use your own money for it... remember that." He was about to leave until Ayame turned around and caught his cloak.

"Wait, where's your room... just in case I need any help and also where's my brother's room.... they all look the same from the outside..." she blushed a little. Itachi just looked at her.

"My room is right in front of yours" pointing to a door right across from her own room "and your brother's room... is right next to yours" pointing to a room on the right

"Oh well... thanks..." blushing slightly she let go of his cloak

"Yeah... everyone usually goes into the living room, you remember where that is right? We passed through it on the way in."

"Yes, I remember." Itachi then left to the living room. Ayame walked to Deidara's door and opened it seeing her brother on the floor working on his clay sculptures. _Just like Leader-sama said..._ Silently she came in and closed the door. Usually when he's working on his art, he's not aware of the things around him. She saw another man with a mask sitting next to him watching. "It looks like you've made friends who don't judge you for your imperfection, huh brother? I'm glad for you"

Deidara stopped what he was doing and looked behind him "A-Ayame, un?!" getting up from where he was and looking at her in shock.

"Who'd you think it was? Jeez you really don't think I'd be your sister?"

"N-no, it's not that, un! It's just, why are you here in the Akatsuki? Did you join, un?"

"Yeah, I joined... but I was forced by Itachi, the same guy that forced you right?" Deidara came over and hugged her.

"Did he hurt you, un? If he did I'll make sure he pays."

"It's ok, he didn't hurt me." She looked behind him seeing the masked man standing up looking at her. "Umm... Deidara, who's that?" She pointed to the man and Deidara turned around.

"Oh, that's Tobi, un. He's annoying though and won't shut up."

"But he's not saying anything."

"That's because I told him if he talked again, he won't get anymore candy."

"Aww, don't do that to him!" Ayame ran over to where Tobi was and hugged him "Tobi it's alright, you can talk. My brother is just being mean. I know how you feel anyway, so I'll give you candy."

"Really?! You'll give Tobi candy?! Oh thank you Deidara-senpai's sister!!" Tobi hugged her and blushed slightly "So, Tobi is a good boy?"

"Umm... yes, your welcome and Tobi is a good boy. But... can you... let go... please?"

"Tobi, un! Put her down now!"

"Ok Deidara-senpai" Tobi put Ayame down "oh I don't know you name pretty lady"

"It's Ayame, you can call me Aya if you'd like"

"OoOo~ Ayame-senpai has a pretty name to go with that cute figure-" Deidara punched Tobi in the face. "Oww senpai!! Why you punch Tobi?! Tobi is a good boy!!!"

"Tobi, un! What are you saying about my sister?!" Deidara was fighting with Tobi

"Umm... Deidara's in his 'overly-protective' mode right now, maybe I can slip out unnoticed..." She left the room and closed the door behind her with the other two still in there fighting. "Phew..."

"Eh? Who the fuck are you? Are you new here?" A new voice was heard next to her.

"Oh yes, I'm new here. Sorry for bugging you, I was just on my way to the living room."

"Well I'm going there too, want to walk with me and I'll show you the way little miss?" He called her little cause she was short... only 4'10" (and yes that is my actual height! And like the character, I too am 16! .)

"I'd like that, and I have a name, it's Ayame." they started walking.

"Well Ayame, I have a fuckin name too, it's Hidan!" he walked next to her. Ayame laughed a little. "What's so damn funny?"

"It's just... you're funny... I know you have a name... I just didn't get to ask you yet..."

"...oh...." blushing slightly

"You seem fun, mind if we be friends?"

"I don't mind at all!" staring at her breasts_.... damn.... no.. I don't mind at all... hehe..._–perv XD

"Great!" and with that Ayame and her first new friend in the Akatsuki walked off to the living room together where all the other members were (excluding Deidara and Tobi who are probably still fighting XD)

_____________________________________________________________________________

Phew, I had fun writing this chapter. Hidan is so fun! w well, review all, thanks!!


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3- New Friends

Ok Ayame gets to meet everyone in the Akatsuki!! Yay!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ayame and Hidan walked to a door and opened it. Behind the door was the living room she had passed when she first got here, but this time it was filled with the other Akatsuki members. (Excluding Deidara and Tobi XD)

"Wow"

"Huh, what are you so amazed about?"

"Well, the way they're acting. It's like their... family..."

"...I guess... you could say that..." Ayame went into the room and everyone looked at her. "Yo everyone! This is Ayame, she's new here. So treat her nice or I'll fucken kill you!"

"Uhh... thanks Hidan..." Ayame went to the couch and sat next to Itachi, Hidan sat next to her.

"I see you've met Hidan" Itachi said out of nowhere.

"What? Oh yeah, I also met Tobi. He's cool" Itachi twitched when he heard Tobi's name.

"Ah... I see.." then an explosion was heard where Ayame and Hidan came from. Tobi came running into the room burnt and smoking with an angry Deidara behind him.

"Ayame-senpai! Help! Tell your brother to leave Tobi alone! Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi is a good boy!!!" Tobi came running to Ayame, who was standing from the noise, and clung to her hip (since he was taller than her) crying.

"Tobi, un! How many times do I have to tell you, don't touch my art or they'll explode, un! And don't touch my sister like that!" everyone was looking from Deidara to Ayame.

"B-but Deidara-senpai! It was a butterfly! And Tobi wanted to play with the butterfly!!" still clinging onto Ayame's hip. Deidara noticed everyone looking at him and Ayame.

"What, un?"

"You two are siblings?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah, why, un?" everyone then looked at Ayame who just blushed.

"You never fucken told me that" Hidan was looking at her shocked

"Well, you never asked. And I didn't think it was important."

"What's so shocking about me having a sister, un?"

"Tobi wasn't shocked at all cause Tobi already knew! Tobi met Ayame-senpai before she came to the room!" he jumped in the air waving his arms.

"I too... already knew... cause I was the one who brought her here...."

"So you two already fucken knew while we didn't?!"

"You just met her, so of course" Itachi kept arguing.

"Whatever" Hidan said finishing the argument. Pein came down from some stairs.

"Kisame, I have a mission for only you" Kisame left with the leader.

"So can you all introduce yourselves to me, cause I still don't know half of your names." Ayame wanted to change the subject from her being Deidara's sister.

"I'm Kakuzu and you need to pay 20¥ for joining." she was going to ignore that.

"Shut up Kakuzu! She doesn't need to do that, well you already know who the hell I am but I'm Hidan!" Kakuzu and Hidan started arguing in the background.

"Danna... aren't you gonna introduce yourself to her, un?" Deidara asked a red head

"Why should I? It's a waste of my time" Ayame heard and came up to him and looked him in the eyes... cutely.

"I.... want to know your name.... please...." Sasori just twitched. He was feeling uncomfortable.

"It's.... Sasori.... alright?..." Ayame hugged him and he went frozen stiff when she did.

"Thank you Sasori-danna!"

"Yes well... can you get off me now then?..." he was blushing slightly. She got off him and looked around to see if there was anyone else who didn't mention their name. A woman was passing through the room.

"I've already heard. My name is Konan, I'm paired up with Pein, so you may or may not see me much..." then she left up the stairs.

"Ok..." a Venus fly trap came up from the ground in front of her "eep!"

"My name is Zetsu, that's how I travel.... **yeah so get used to it, and you look pretty tasty~**" He then left the way he came.

"Well... that was... awkward..."

"Don't worry, Zetsu-san always does that. Well good night everybody! Tobi will miss you all!" Tobi yelled while everyone left to their own individual rooms.

"Hey Ayame, where's your room, un?"

"Right next to yours."

"Cool, un! Well good night!"

"Yeah, good night" and he went into his room. Ayame was about to open her room door

"Hey is this your room?" it was Hidan

"Yeah, why, where's your room?"

"Right here" pointing to the other door next to hers

"Oh... great! Well good night Hidan"

"Yeah... good night" they both went into their rooms_ ... hehe... now I know where her room is... and it's right next to mine!... I am so lucky!...._

Ayame got her bed ready and got her night clothes out and changed. She got into bed and she was about to fall asleep until she heard her door open. It was Itachi! "Umm... yeah?... can I... help you with something?..." blushing slightly.

"May I come in first?" she nodded slowly. Itachi closed the door behind him after coming in.

"So is there something wrong?"

"Hidan"

"W-what?"

"Stay away from him, he's not what you think he is... just... don't ever trust him whatever you do. Don't be alone with him." blushing

"Wait, what? So you're telling me to not be friends with Hidan? I'm sorry but I can't do that. Hidan seems nice, and he helps me with things... and he makes me laugh!"

"That's what I mean, he wants you to think he's trustworthy so he can get you alone in a room and-"

"Why do you care so much about me?" Itachi fell silent for a minute.

"... I .... don't know....." he said silently but still enough for her to hear.

"Well... thank you... for caring at least... but I can take care of myself, now if you don't have any other reason to be in here... you can leave... good night Itachi...."

"Yeah... good night... Ayame..." Itachi left the room closing the door. Ayame layed down in her new large bed and went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it for chapter 3!! Now it starts to get interesting a little~ Review please, thanks!! =D


	4. Pancakes

Ayame felt her body bouncing on the bed. She opened her eyes seeing Tobi jump on her bed.

"Ayame-senpai! Ayame-senpai! Wake up!! Tobi made breakfast because Ayame joined the Akatsuki and is new!!" Tobi shouted while still jumping.

"T-Tobi, can you... please stop.... jumping?!" she was sitting up now but still bouncing because of Tobi's jumping.

"Why Ayame-senpai? Your bed is so big! It should be a trampoline!" Deidara slammed open the door.

"Tobi, there you are! Get off of her bed, un!" he then jumped on the bed trying to grab Tobi but Tobi got out of the way and Deidara fell on Ayame.

"Ahh! Deidara!" Tobi ran to the door.

"Oops, sorry, un. Tobi, look what you made me do, un!" Deidara got off Ayame and ran after Tobi who ran away.

Ayame took a deep breath and sighed "Damn, did you have a wonderful good morning wake up call?" Hidan was leaning on the door frame.

"Oh yes, wonderful..."

"Hahaha, you'll get used to Tobi. He does that to some of us. That just means he likes you. Want to go down with me?"

"Why not?" she got out of bed and went with Hidan to the kitchen. When they got there, everyone else was at the table waiting for the food. She saw two seats open in between Deidara and Itachi. Hidan went and sat next to Deidara, meaning the only other seat left was in between Itachi and Hidan! She sat down.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Itachi keeps saying things out of no where without any warning XD

"Uhh... yeah... you?" _damn... why do I get so nervous when I'm talking to him..._

"Mmm... better than other nights..." _she's so.... cute... when she's nervous... hehe... she seems to be only like that when I talk to her..._

"Yo, Ayame. Do you have anything to do today?" she looked next to her at Hidan.

"No, why?"

"Great! Want to go somewhere with me after breakfast?!" Hidan was excited. Ayame glanced at Itachi remembering their little 'talk' last night, seeing him looking at her as well. She smirked at him and looked back at Hidan.

"Sure Hidan, I'd love too." she could hear movements behind her and she just smirked more in her head.

"Ok everybody! Tobi made pancakes!" he placed a big stack of pancakes on one end of the table and another plate on the other end. "And I made a special big pancake for Ayame-senpai!" placing a very big pancake on her plate "Enjoy!" He too sat down and ate while everyone got their share.

Ayame took a bite of hers it's good_... never really expected him to cook so good..._ Soon everyone was finished and heading their separate ways.

A hand pulled Ayame into a room she looked who it was and she saw Itachi "what?"

"Ayame, why are you still going with Hidan?"

"Because he's my friend, I don't really know many here, only their names! I only know Deidara, because he's my brother, Hidan and you personally cause I've talked to you guys more!" she was getting mad and he saw that.

He sighed "Alright, if you don't trust me on what I said about him, then maybe you should just find out on your own."

"Fine! I will!" she left his room.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Ayame..." Itachi said to himself.

Ayame went in her room and took a shower. Then got dressed in the blue outfit but this time it was black. She brushed her long brown, blonde highlighted, hair. While looking in the mirror, she saw Hidan behind her and she turned around on her heels.

"Are you ready to go yet, Ayame?"

"Hidan, don't do that! You scared me and you shouldn't be going into a girl's room without knocking, what if I was still in my towel coming from the shower? ... or even worse, what if I was naked getting dressed?!" Hidan blushed when she said those things

_... damn... I missed her when she was naked... or even in the shower?!..._ "umm... I would...." thinking up a logical thing to make her still like him "... shield my eyes, say I was sorry and leave closing the door behind me" He was proud of his answer... though he had to think to get it (aww, poor Hidan, he had to think XD)

"Oh... well... ok, I forgive you Hidan."

"Great! Now are you fucken ready?"

"Yep, do I need my Akatsuki cloak?"

"Nah~ We don't want attention where we're going. But you're ring yes."

"Oh ok" She found her ring, it was the first time she actually looked at it the color was an orange-red and the kanji was "fire" _.... suits me well..._ she put it on her right index finger." alright, I'm ready now" they left, passing through the living room.

"Hey, Ayame, un! Where are you going?" Ayame saw Deidara on the couch looking at her.

"I'm going out with Hidan, I'll be back later today, alright? Bye!" she left before he had anything to say cause she knew he was trying to stop her.

"Ayame, wait, un!" He shot up when she left "... damn..." he sat back down

"I tried as well..." Itachi was next to him the whole time.

"We tried to warn her, un. I hope she knows what she's gotten into"

"Yeah... me too....." They stayed there, waiting for Ayame's return. But they will soon realize she won't be coming home that day.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Where's Hidan taking Ayame? What will Hidan do to her that Itachi and Deidara are so worried about? Will she ever come back or will Deidara, Itachi and Sasori ever find her? Find out after this!! X3 yeah... sorry for it being so short ^^; trying to get other chapters longer! =3 Review please Thank you to all =D


	5. The Sakura Festival

Ayame was close behind, following "Hey Hidan, where are we going anyway?"

"To a small village not too far from here. There's a festival and I wanted you to come with me."

"Oh ok, what festival?"

"The Sakura Festival!" they kept going.

Ayame was excited now, she's never been to a Sakura Festival before. "Well, what do you do there?"

"You mean you've never went to a Sakura Festival before?"

"Nope"

"Well, everyone gets dressed up, especially the girls. And just have a great time. Play some games, have some food and watch the Sakura trees bloom! I wanted to get there early for good seats. But, anywhere is fine... at least... if you're with me..." blushing slightly from the last thing he said.

"Oh... well that's fine with me... " blushing also and looked away still running after Hidan. They soon came to a small village lit up by paper lanterns all throughout the village buildings and wires. "Wow! So pretty! What should we do first Hidan?!"

"Well, for starters you need a kimono. So we need to go shopping a little." he took her hand and led her to a shop with many colorful kimonos that had different designs. "Go ahead, pick whichever one you like."

Ayame looked around the store a bit. "Hidan, come here, this one!" She pointed to an orange-red kimono with fire-like designs coming from the bottom to the middle. The bottom half was red and mixed into a light orange at the top. The long sleeves started to give some yellow at the ends mixing in with the orange. The sash was a bright blue. It reminded her of fire.

"Damn... you sure?"

"Yes! This is the one" she had a pyro-like look in her eyes just seeing the flaming designs.

"Ok then." Hidan payed for the kimono. They left to go somewhere she can change and found a hotel, so they went inside.

"Umm, excuse me, can I change into this really quick?" Ayame asked a lady at the front desk.

"Do you have a room here?"

"No"

"I'm sorry, you must get a room to use it"

"Then I'll just use the bathroom" Ayame was going towards the bathrooms.

"I'm terribly sorry but... changing is not allowed in the bathrooms. It would be a disturbance to the peace." Ayame stopped and turned around going back to the front desk.

".... fine..." she slammed her hand down on the desk "... how much for a damn room?" she was pissed now. She paid the lady and went up to the room, Hidan just followed.

The lady looked at her desk in a questionly way "what's this... saliva of some sort?...."

Ayame got to her room and Hidan came in too. "Wow at least it not a dump! Might as well stay here for the night to not waste money. Kakuzu would get really mad..." _.... I have so much luck with me while I'm with her!... hehe this is going to be fun..._

"Yeah, whatever... you sure it's ok? I mean are we allowed to just leave the base and stay somewhere else when we don't have a mission?... What if the leader needs us for a mission?..."

"Sure it's cool, as long as we keep a low profile, don't cause trouble, don't use a lot of money (that was Kakuzu's rule) and come back the next day... it's fine!"

"Oh well, ok then" she went into the bathroom and got changed. _Oh my god... I can't believe this! Maybe I should just leave him and go back to the base... no...I can't do that to him... and anyway, yeah Kakuzu would get mad at me if I told him the truth... I have no other choice... I'll.... have to spend the night... with Hidan... and in the same room... at least there's two beds...._ She came out of the bathroom and Hidan snapped his head towards her and blushed. "Well, how do I look?"

_... oh Jashin-sama... you were the one who gave me this luck, didn't you?... damn she's so hot... that kimono really does suit her... it matches her hair... and it goes hell a lot well with her breasts!... thank you.... Jashin-sama.... for bringing her into the Akatsuki.... you really are looking after me...._

"Umm hello~ Hidan, you ok?" Hidan kept looking at her blushing for a while then snapped back to reality.

"oh well.. It suits you! Your hair is perfect with it's color! Everyone will be so jealous of you." He hugged Ayame and blushed slightly when he felt her breasts on his stomach (remember, she's short .)

"Umm... Hidan? You can let go of me now... aren't we gonna miss the festival?"

"Oh right, the festival! Let's go!" he took her hand and ran out the hotel into the streets of the village. They played lots of games and ate together in a little restaurant. Finally it was time to watch the Sakura trees blossom.

Petals floated in the air around them with the wind helping them travel much easier. "Wow, it's so pretty!"

"Yeah.... Well, now you finally got to go to a Sakura Festival.... and with me! Did you have fun?"

"Yep~ lot's of fun! Thanks for taking me Hidan" she hugged him and he blushed slightly.

"S-sure... no prob.... ready to go back to the hotel now?"

_Oh yeah, I forgot we're staying here tonight... well... I have no other choice... _"I'm ready, I'm tired anyway" giving out a yawn, they walked back to the hotel and to their room. Ayame changed back to her regular clothes "oh..."

"What is it?"

"I didn't know we were gonna stay here for the night, so I didn't bring my night clothes..."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to sleep in your under clothing... unless... you really need to buy a pair of pajamas quick. But you don't need to buy any~"

"Huh? Why? I'm not gonna sleep in my under clothes or my regular clothes!"

"I know, I know... that's why I got you a pair of pajamas..." he took out a pair of pajamas. It was an orange short sleeve shirt that went down to the knees almost, and red shorts to go underneath.

A twinkle could be seen in her eyes "oh Hidan, you seem to really know me!" (Yes, I like big shirts to sleep in.... ~.~....)

"Do I take care of you or what?" He was really proud of himself for this one, he hasn't had this much success with a girl in... never! XD

"Thank you" She kissed his cheek and went to change in the bathroom.

_... hot damn.... she... kissed my cheek.... maybe taking things slow is a good idea... oh what the hell, no one will know!..._ he stood frozen for a moment with a hand on his cheek where Ayame had kissed him. He smiled and went to change as well. Soon he crawled into his bed. Ayame came back with the pajamas on. He saw her and blushed _... it looks as though... she has nothing underneath the shirt... damn damn damn!... I really did pick out a great outfit for her... and the shirt even compliments her curves, even though it looks like a large... you'd think it would hide her curves... heh... not this shirt... this is special, a custom made shirt that I ordered when I first met her, all I had to do was pick it up from the store... _Ayame crawled into her own very large bed as well and turned off the light.

"Good night Hidan, thanks for everything."

"Yeah... good night... Ayame...." _.... what am I doing?... this may be the only chance I've got to do this... when we get back to the base, who knows what Itachi or even Deidara might do to me if I try this on her there... yeah... this is my only chance.... _Hidan had a plan and he's not going to change it now.

______________________________________________________________________________

-With Itachi, Deidara and.... Sasori?!-

"It's faint but I think I can follow it..." Itachi was following Ayame's chakra trail she had left... forgetting to conceal her chakra. He was leading the group.

"Hey Danna... why did you want to come along, un?... I thought you didn't care about me... why would you care about my little sister, un?" Deidara looked behind him and noticed Sasori, in his real form, following as well.

"It's true I don't care about you much... but you're a guy Deidara and Ayame is a girl. A 16 year old girl at that. Hidan is a pedophile in my eyes and I don't trust him with Ayame... especially now that it's getting dark... they haven't come back so they must be staying the night somewhere! Why didn't you put a tracking device on her?! I know I would if she was my little sister..." Sasori looked away slightly blushing from what he had just said.

"... wow Danna, un... I'd never knew a puppet could feel love towards someone..." Deidara turned his head back facing forward laughing a little.

"I-I don't love her! I just... feel protective over her... that's all! Like an uncle almost... or even a brother as well sometimes... so yes I do love her... but as a family member..." still blushing from Deidara's little comment.

"Ok Danna.. I believe you, un. At least I have another one wanting to protect my sister from people like Hidan! Itachi do you know how far we are from her, un?!"

"... this trail.... it's leading to the village not too far from the base, so we're not too far away now. We'll go there and search around for her chakra again and see if we find anything... but now we know where they went at least..." they went faster to the village, hoping they aren't too late.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ok, can't wait for the next chapter! Review please, would be nice =D


	6. Save Me!

Okay! Sorry it took so long! I had to keep it away from my parents cause if they saw.... I don't know what they would do.... probably ask me questions, dad beat me senseless, looking through my room (which they won't find anything), taking computer away from me, taking everything away from me, imprisoning me in my room away from society... and my bf especially T~T..... so yeah XD

______________________________________________________________________________

_Right... this is my only chance I've got!_ Hidan slipped out of his bed and snaked into Ayame's, coming up behind her.

Ayame felt two hands snake around her waist and woke up "Hey! Hidan, w-what are you doing?!"

"Cuddling up with you. It's cold all by myself in the bed. So I thought I would get some warmth from your body heat." his hand trailing down, rubbing her inner thigh lightly.

"H-Hidan... stop...." she was trying to control herself. He reached under her big shirt and pulled off her pj shorts and her underwear ".... no...." his hand went back to her thigh and went to her lower abdomen.

"What's the matter, you don't want to?" he looked at her for a moment and thought "I see, you're fighting on wanting it and not wanting it... heh... so which is it, did you make up your fucken mind yet? Cause if you hadn't.... " something was thrown on the floor behind her "... I'll make it up for you." Ayame turned her head to see what it was that was thrown but turned right around facing the other way

_.... he didn't have any pants on.... not even underwear....... _she was thinking frantically in her head while her face was red.

"Hmm, now what? You nervous or... scared.... why would you be scared though... didn't you ever have sex before? Ayame twitched slightly and blushed even more "wait... don't tell me... you're a virgin!? Damn, I'm so fucken lucky!" Hidan was now on top of her pinning her arms down on the bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-With Itachi, Deidara and Sasori-

The trio finally made it to the village. Itachi looked around confused. "What's the matter Itachi, un?"

"Her chakra trail... it's... all over the town..."

"Can't we just find the trail leading into a building?"

"They would have gone into many buildings from the decorations around... seems it was a festival, so they must of shopped a little"

"Well if they are staying here, then most likely they'll be staying in a hotel..." they all looked at the only hotel in the village and ran inside quietly.

Itachi got the book with all the names and found Ayame and Hidan's names there, he found the room number and turned around to see if the key was there, both keys were gone. "I guess we'll just have to barge in..." They all went upstairs to the room but stopped before barging in. Itachi listened if anyone was awake inside.

"... don't tell me... you're a virgin?! Damn, I'm so fucken lucky!"

"Hidan, no... please stop... don't!" That was all he needed to hear to barge in and what he saw, he didn't want to see. Deidara came in afterwards with Sasori behind him and they too stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was going on.

Hidan turned his head when he heard the door open, he was shocked to see the three at the doorway "uhh... this..... isn't... what it looks like..." he got off her and put his pants back on. Itachi and Deidara ran to Ayame seeing if she was alright. When Itachi saw shorts and underwear on the floor next to him, he looked back at Ayame to see her half naked. He turned around so Ayame wouldn't see him having a nosebleed (XD aww poor Itachi~). While Itachi was doing that. Deidara just kept hugging her while yelling how bad a brother he is for leaving her alone with him.

Sasori... looked at Ayame and at Hidan. He walked up to him and punched him in the face, then grabbed his neck. "You have no right to be her friend anymore! She is one of the Akatsuki now. So if you are gonna mess with her, you're gonna mess with us too. And if you EVER do something like this again, or even try... Itachi and Deidara won't be able to get to you in time... cause I would've already gotten to you... even though you're immortal, I can still make you experience pain... through many ways... So I will be keeping an eye on you whenever you try to get close with Ayame.... just remember that for the future." Sasori let go of Hidan and went to check on ayame. He picked up her underwear and shorts, then handed them to her. "Here... put these back on, we're going back to the base. Get everything that's yours and then we'll leave."

Ayame put on her clothes. "Ayame, are you alright, un? He didn't hurt you, right? Are you still a virgin?!-" Deidara felt a fist on his cheek before he flew across the room. "Oww Danna, why did you do that, un?"

"Deidara, stop asking her those things. You're being more of an overly-protective brother than I thought you were." Itachi was done with his nosebleed and had tissues in his nose to stop it. He picked Ayame up bridal style from the bed. Sasori got her things she had, while Deidara was getting up from the punch. They all left leaving Hidan standing in the middle of the room, and going back to the base with a sleeping Ayame in Itachi's arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know it's short.. I wanted it shorter than the others... ^^;... Don't hate me for short chapter please!! . I'm trying my best for longer ones!! My original plan was long chapters all the way... but yeah... this one came up XD so review please!! ~desu owo


	7. Chocolate

Ok I tried to make this one a little longer ^^;

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ayame woke up in a room that seemed familiar to her "This is my room but how did I get here?" Then the memory of Itachi, Deidara and Sasori barging into the hotel room came to her. "Oh yeah.... I must of past out afterwards or something." The door opened and Itachi came in with a tray.

"Oh, you're awake." he closed the door behind him and made his way towards her bed. He sat on the edge, next to Ayame and placed the tray on the night stand next to the bed. "Tobi made mac and cheese, he was worried about you when we got back cause you were past out. So he made your favorite, you should eat and get your energy back up..." It was silent for a moment.

"Go ahead..."

"What?"

"Go ahead! Punish me... scold me! Do whatever, I know you're mad and I should've listened to you. Deidara usually punishes me whenever I do something wrong. I know you want to yell at me at least!" Itachi couldn't listen to her anymore, so he hugged her and she stopped, shocked from what he did.

"...yes... it's true I do want to yell at you.... but... I'm not like that... and I'm definitely not like Deidara. I would never hurt you Ayame, you know that right? I'm just.... I'm just glad we got to you in time.... and that you're not hurt...." They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Itachi... the macaroni is getting cold..."

"Oh, right!" Itachi let go and looked at her. "Well, eat and come down to the living room... I believe everyone, not just Tobi... is worried about you."

"Even Leader-sama?"

"Yes, even Leader-sama..." he closed the door leaving Ayame alone.

She picked up the tray and began to eat "wow! Tobi sure is a good cook!" She finished it and went to her closet to change. She looked around and noticed something on one of the racks... it was the kimono from the festival Hidan took her to... "well... I'm not going to wear that for a while..." She found a red qui pao (a chinese sleeveless dress) hanging up and changed into that, put some of her hair up in chopsticks and rest down. She doesn't usually wear shoes when she walks around her old home back at Iwagakure. "This is home now, I guess..." She left her room barefoot (it's more fun, and makes you feel more free XD) and went to the living room.

When she got there everyone looked up at her. "Wow Ayame-senpai, you look pretty!" Tobi came up and hugged her out of no where.

"Umm.... thank you Tobi... and thanks for the little meal."

"No problem! Tobi was worried about Ayame-senpai cause Tobi is a good boy!" he left the room and went back into the kitchen.

Sasori was next to come to her "Ayame, are you alright? You passed out right when we were about to leave the hotel."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just tired, I guess..."

"Well... if you need any help, just ask me... my room is right next to Deidara's... unfortunately..."

"Ah, ok. Thank you Sasori." she smiled at him and he smiled back. Sasori went back to where he was on the couch.

An explosion could be heard in the kitchen "TOBI! Bet out of my way, un! I heard Ayame woke up and I want to see her when she gets to the living room, un!"

"B-But Senpai, Ayame-senpai is already in there! Tobi already talked with her! Don't blow Tobi up senpai! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi ran out of the kitchen, crying out of the one eye hole, and clinging onto Ayame again. He was followed by an angry Deidara.

"Tobi, how many times do I have to tell you?! Stop touching my sister like that, un!" Deidara was trying to pull tobi off of Ayame.

"Deidara-senpai! Please stop pulling on Tobi! It hurts and Tobi doesn't want to let go cause then Deidara-senpai will hurt Tobi even more!" he clung tighter to Ayame and cried more.

"Deidara! Stop that now! You're hurting him and making him cry! You're such a bully." that made Deidara stop pulling on Tobi and let go.

"Ah sorry sorry. So do you want anything special? Chocolate maybe, un?"

"Eh?.." _chocolate?!... well when you put it that way *evil laugh*_ "umm... actually, yeah. If it's alright." adding a tad sad tone to it.

"Of course it's alright! We were worried about you, un!" Deidara left to get chocolate. Pein came from the stairs with Konan behind him and heading towards Ayame.

"Ayame, I heard what happened from Sasori... are you all right?"

"Y-yes Leader-sama. I'm fine. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori got to me just in time... I don't know what I would do if they hadn't of came..."

"Yes.. I don't know what I would do to Hidan if that happened. Well anyway, you should be glad those three care about you so much that they would go and find you just to protect you. So, you don't have to worry if anything goes wrong. You have a great brother who cares for your safety and happiness. Itachi seems to be nice to you, so that's rare for him, and he wants to protect you from harm and people like Hidan. Sasori... he wants you to think of him as an uncle or even a brother at times... at times cause he doesn't want to be Deidara's brother all the time... but he still cares about you. He's always there for advise about others here if you need it."

Ayame tried to analyze what he just said "So, what happened to Hidan though? Did he come back?"

"... no.... not yet...."

"What? Well, do you know where he is?!"

"Zetsu said he was in a clearing not too far from the village... He looked like he was in thought, but it also looked like... his spirit was gone... crushed...."

"Hey Ayame, I got the chocolate for-" Ayame grabbed the bag with lots of chocolate bars and left the base "Hey, wait!" a hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him from chasing her.

"Wait... it's ok. If what Pein said about Hidan's spirit crushed, then it's ok.... she's safe. She may just want to cheer him up a bit, and this might be like a new life for Hidan. A new start." Sasori was the one who stopped him.

"I hope so Danna... I don't want that to happen again, un..."

_____________________________________________________________________________

-With Ayame-

Ayame was running through the trees trying to find the clearing Pein was talking about. "He said it was near the village... so it should be near here..." she looked around and saw sunlight with a figure in the middle. "There!" she went to it and found Hidan sitting in the middle of the clearing looking up to the sky. Ayame sat down next to him and took out a chocolate bar. She broke it in half. "Here, stop sulking and have some chocolate with me. It's not like you, alright?" she handed the piece to him while she took a bite of hers. Hidan kept looking up "..... -twitch-.... Hidan... I'm not mad at you, ok? I just wanted to say... I forgive you... for what you're done. I mean, I know that's not you're true self, right? It's only a cover up... you're actually a nice guy aren't you? Please Hidan, I came here by myself... on my own, cause I was worried about you!... I heard you're spirit... is broken, is it because of what Sasori said?... you shouldn't sulk just because of that! I didn't say that, did I? So why are you so sad? I still want to be your friend Hidan, just... take it slow this time, ok?" Hidan just glanced at her and back up to the sky. "God dammit! I'm trying to give you a second chance here and you just fuck it off! Damn..." she placed the piece of chocolate on the wrapper next to him and started to walk off.

"Why... do you have so much chocolate with you?" Ayame stopped and turned around to see Hidan looking at her with the piece of chocolate in his hand. She started coming back to where she was and sat back down.

"Because Deidara asking if I wanted anything special... then he mentioned chocolate so I immediately took the offer!"

"Why is it special? You can have it all the time, can't you?"

"No... I can't... it's not that I'm allergic, it's just... whenever I have chocolate, I get... really hyper.."

"Oh.."

"But, my body has gotten used to chocolate and will only become hyper when there's a lot... like this" holding up the bag of chocolate bars. They sat there eating the chocolate bars in silence while Ayame was remembering a memory.

_-Flashback-_

"_Deidara-nii-san! Deidara-nii-san!" This was Ayame, 5 years old, running around trying to find her brother in the village. She had her hands in a fist so people wouldn't see her kekkai genkai "maybe nii-san is at that candy shop" she ran to the shop and found Deidara, 8 years old, buying some candy when he spotted her._

"_Ah, Ayame! Why are you out of the house, un?! And why did you come into the village?! Mother and father might see you, un!"_

"_But I was looking for you, nii-san! I was lonely waiting at the house... you're rarely there cause you have to live with momma and poppa..."_

"_I know, I'm sorry. But I got you candy! All your favorites, un!"_

"_Yay!" jumping up and down in joy._

"_So let's go back to the house and enjoy it, ok? Before they come, un"_

"_Okay!" they got back to the house and went to the living room. Deidara dumped the contects of the bag onto the floor and Ayame just started picking out her favorites. She noticed a new piece of candy_ _in the pile. "Hey nii-san... what's that candy?"_

_Deidara looked at what she was pointing at "Oh, that's a chocolate bar, it's the basic candy of all candies, un!"_

_Ayame's eyes sparkled "Ohh~ Cho-Ko-Lite"_

"_You want some?" Ayame nodded her head frantically. "Ok ok... here, un" he broke off a piece and handed it to her. She ate it and immediately went rolling across the living room floor "... uhh.... Ayame?"_

"_More pwease!" he gave her more and she did the same thing just a little faster "more!" this time she was spinning in circles "pwease?" now she ran around the house going into each room making a route. "Nii-san, I want some more pwease?" this time she did all of the above (rolled across the floor faster, spun faster_, _and ran_ _around the house faster)_

_Deidara was just staring at her sweat dropping. He looked down at the chocolate._ _"Ack! There's no more! Ayame, you didn't let me even have one piece, un!" He started chasing her around the house but couldn't catch her so he gave up and just rested on the chair in the living room. Finally ayame stopped running and was sleeping on the floor. Deidara picked her up and went into her room to place her in the bed. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Ayame. I guess I now know you shouldn't have chocolate." He left to fo back to his real house with his parents. From then on, Ayame snuck chocolate behind Deidara's back._

_-End Flashback-_

"Hey, Ayame!" a hand was waving in front of her.

"Oh! Sorry Hidan, I guess I just dozed off there a bit."

"Ah, it's ok. Just was worried about you."

"Seems you're back to normal a bit, huh? You feel better now that someone came.. And with something to eat?"

"Yeah, I feel better now and that chocolate did me in. But it was because you came, Ayame. If anyone else came, it wouldn't matter. And... I'm not back to normal, I'm gonna start something new. Try to redo my actions."

Ayame looked at him a bit "That sound like a great idea, Hidan!" Hidan just smiled.

"Yeah, it's because you came and what you said that cheered me up, thanks."

"No prob! Now you definitely aren't yourself with something though."

"What?"

"You're not cursing, are you still sulking?! I think you need more chocolate!" she was getting more chocolate from the bag.

"Eh? Oh, sorry. It's just, when I'm serious like this... I don't usually curse."

"Oh well ok." she sad back down.

"Nice dress by the way, it looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"You like red, don't you? Why is that?"

"Yes, I do like red cause it reminds me of fire. Fire colors are red, orange, yellow and blue. Blue is the hottest. Well sometimes there's white if it's really hot too."

"What are you a pyro or something? You seem to know a lot about fire!"

"Actually yes, I am.. Oh that reminds me! I haven't been able to burn anything since I joined the Akatsuki. I've been busy ever since." she was getting sticks and other things into a pile.

"Wait, no! Don't do that!" Hidan was restraining her from making a fire.

"But! My pyro instincts... must... set.... fire!"

"You need to control your fucken self already!"

"But!" _alright, he's back to his cursing normal self _

"Alright, that's it!" he picked Ayame up and hung her over one of his shoulders still holding onto her, got the bag of chocolates and ran back to the base.

They finally got back tot he base and Deidara was the one to greet them "Why are you holding her like that, un?" he had an annoyed face on.

"She was about to set a fire... so I stopped her before she could, don't want any trouble now do we?"

"Ah! Ayame, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop setting fires, un!"

Hidan placed Ayame up right for her to stand. "Oh Deidara, I'm a pyro. Pyros need to burn shit... or.... should I say... they have a desire to burn shit... and then when we do set fires, we feel relieved!" a glint could be seen in her eyes.

"Well, at least you're ok... I'm fine with it, un"

"Ok then!" she turned around starting to walk out the door again, but met Deidara in front of her preventing exit.

"I didn't say you could start fires, un. Only use it for training in the woods around the base or actual combat. It's getting late anyway, so go get ready for bed, un."

"Hmph... you're mean Deidara." she turned back around heading towards her room but stopped at the living room door and turned around facing everyone. "Goodnight, everyone!" she then ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She took a shower and got her pj's on, but it was new. She looked at it again in the mirror. It was a silky night gown that went down to the mid thighs and had noodle straps. It felt loose on her, so she felt free to move around. "Well, at least it's comfortable." It also showed all her curves perfectly and that they were in the right place. She couldn't really tell the color cause of the lighting in the room. "I don't remember getting this... all well" She climbed into bed and went to sleep

Itachi closed Ayame's door, which he was trying to see her reaction to the night gown, and went to his own room. "Hmm.. I think she likes my gift I got for her. It looks good on her, just as I thought. This suits her better then what Hidan got her." Itachi got into his bed as well and went to sleep. Everyone was fast asleep in their own rooms, thinking what tomorrow will bring.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Yays! Finally done the chapter *slumps down in chair to rest* I hope I made it long enough for you all! =D Oh and if you are wondering about Ayame's personality... I'm just gonna simplify it a little:

-stubborn (what she's noted for, also her hyperness)

- hyper whenever she has chocolate, candy, or lots of caffeine

- basically the personality of a Taurus~ owo


	8. Partners and a Mission

It was morning and Ayame was up walking into the kitchen. "-yawn- What time is it? All well, I'm already up so I should make everyone some breakfast this time instead of Tobi!" She walked into the kitchen and saw Kakuzu sitting at the table.

"Good morning Ayame."

"Oh, good morning Kakuzu!" walking to the fridge to get the egg cartridge and a pan along the way towards the stove.

"I'm sorry about what my stupid partner did."

"Ah, it's ok... really!" breaking eggs into a large bowl and mixing it up.

"No it's not!" He stood up when he said this. It startled Ayame and she dropped an egg in the mix, now trying to get it out. "It's not ok, we were all worried about you. Hidan gets... rough with people sometimes and we didn't want you to get hurt as well."

"Well, nothing happened. So it's ok. Can we just drop the topic already?" getting milk from the fridge and pouring some in the mix.

"... fine... I guess it's no use arguing in the morning." he watched Ayame cooking "Why do you put milk in your eggs?"

"To make them more light and fluffy~" pouring some into the pan and mixing it around so it would make scrambled eggs. "What, you don't like milk?"

"It's not that, I just never saw Tobi do it that way."

"Well lots of people do it differently. See which one is better after you try mine~" She heard someone in the hallways.

"Tobi smells something good! Senpai let's go see what it is!"

"Let go of me Tobi! I can walk on my own, un!"

"But Senpai is going really slow! We won't be the first ones for the delicious food and everyone will eat it all by the time we get there! So Senpai needs to move!!" Tobi pulled him faster making Deidara get dragged into the kitchen. Ayame and Kakuzu just looked at them.

"Deidara, get off the floor, you're in my way. You have a bed to lay on, so go use it. You look stupid like that."

"Danna, Tobi dragged me in here like this. So it's not my fault, un."

"Whatever. So are you gonna get out of my way, or not?"

"If Tobi let's gO-!" Sasori stepped on Deidara's stomach and walked over to the table to sit down. "D-Danna... why.... did you do that... un?"

"You were making me wait for you to move." Ayame went over to Deidara.

"Ah! Deidara, are you ok?" helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine... why wouldn't I be, un?"

"Well for one, you're still holding your stomach like your in pain."

"Uhh... I'm just gonna go sit down a bit, un." he went to sit at the table as well with Tobi. Ayame went back to the stove.

"What the fuck Kakuzu?! Why didn't you wake me the hell up this morning? I fucking overslept!" Barging into the kitchen angrily.

"Hidan, it's not my job to wake you up every morning. Why don't you get yourself an alarm clock so you can wake up on your own... and not have me waste my time with you." Hidan sat next to Kakuzu.

"I don't need a fucking alarm clock!" Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing while everyone else was talking to each other. Ayame was still cooking.

"Hmm, Ayame making breakfast instead of Tobi? Well, this is something new to experience." Pein came in with Konan behind him and sat at the table.

"Something smalls different about Tobi's cooking... did he mess up on the ingredients again?" Itachi came in a little after and looked at Ayame. "Oh, Tobi's not making breakfast today?"

"Nope, I got up really early so I decided to make breakfast for you all~" Itachi noticed the eggs in a bowl and made an annoyed face slightly.

"Nmm.... I guess.... I could try your eggs, just this once." He finally went to the table as well, leaving a space for Ayame. But this time on the other side was Deidara.

"Ok! Breakfast is ready!" she placed a bowl filled with light, fluffy, scrambled eggs on each end of the table. Also, she placed toast and bacon on each end as well. Finally she put a special plate of eggs mainly of meat with bacon strips, on the counter. "Zetsu! I made special breakfast for you!..... I don't know where you are, but it's on the counter if you want it..."

"It's ok Ayame! Zetsu knows it's there, so he'll get it when he's ready, un. Now come and eat already before they're all gone!" Everyone was digging into the eggs she made. Deidara already had her cooking so he loved it. Ayame sat down in her seat next to Deidara and Itachi.

She looked at Itachi's plate. It had a little piece of egg still, with Itachi staring at it like it was going to attack. "Uhh... Itachi? You're.... not gonna eat it?"

Itachi glanced at her and back to the piece of egg. "I don't really like eggs, I never did."

"Oh, well I'm sorry! But, these are different! I make them differently, so you might like these kind!"

"Yeah, Itachi, she's right. These eggs are damn good! What the hell did you put in them?!"

"I put milk into them. It makes them light and fluffy. Also, it lessens the egg taste so people who don't like eggs would like them!~" she smiled at that. Itachi looked at her and back to the eggs again. He picked up his fork and everyone stopped eating to watch. Itachi ate it and opened his eyes. "Well? How is it Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Ayame ".... it's..... good....." everyone was speechless for a second.

"Wow, Ayame-senpai! You made Itachi-senpai like eggs, you're amazing!" Tobi jumped up yelling.

"Umm... thank you?" everyone finished breakfast and Ayame went to see if Zetsu got his breakfast. She found the plate empty with a note:

Ayame,

It was good.

~Zetsu

"Never even saw him come..." when everything was cleaned and put away they all got dressed. Afterwards, coming back to the living room. Pein came down the stairs with Konan as well.

"Ayame, I have chosen your new partner."

"What? W-well, who is it?" _I wonder if it's Deidara...._

"Due to Kisame's abstinence because of his mission, Ayame, your partner will be Itachi."

"Eh?! Wait, Leader-sama! Why can't Ayame be my partner?! She's my sister after all, un!"

"That is true Deidara, but... you are already partnered with Sasori. Everyone is partnered up with someone for a reason. For example, Hidan and Kakuzu, you two are partnered up cause you can deal with each other" they both snorted "and you both are immortal or have lots of lives. Zetsu isn't partnered with anybody cause he'll eat his partner. For you and Sasori, Deidara, you two have an interest in art, but different views. You can deal with each other at times, work well together in battle and both of you are long range attackers."

"But what about Tobi, un? And what's with you and Konan?"

"Me and Konan is none of your business. Let's just say we were childhood friends. As for Tobi..." he thought about it for a minute "He shall be partnered with you and Sasori, Deidara. He seems to like you anyway, and you both get along well."

"No we do not, un!" getting angry from his words "oh wait then... why are Ayame and Itachi paired up?"

"They are both long range attackers, but Itachi can fight close combat battles as well. So we need to even it out. You have a close combat battler in your group to even it out as well."

"Hmph..." he walked over to Itachi "I don't like you being partnered up with Ayame, un. But if the Leader says so, I can't complain. So you better not hurt her, got it, un? .... or I'll kill you."

"Heh, let's see you try and kill me Deidara." A tension line was seen between the two.

"Damn, there's a fight between two girlie guys. So does that make it a cat fight or a dog fight?" Hidan laughed. (Very good question XD)

He got two stares sending daggers at him for an answer.

"Well, Itachi.... Ayame" they both looked at the leader. "You have a mission to assassinate someone, or actually two people. And it may be someone you know Ayame." she had a questioning look. She didn't know anyone other than Deidara. "That's why Deidara will be going along, as well, with you too Iwagakure."

Deidara twitched a little. "Leader-sama... who are we to assassinate, un?" he had an idea of who it would be.

"Since Ayame is now a part of the Akatsuki as well, we don't need trouble in the future, if they find out about her... but to answer your question, the ones you are to assassinate are your parents." Ayame's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I thought so, un. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long until this day came." Ayame was still shocked from the news of her never-seen parents.

"D-Deidara...." Deidara looked at Ayame with sympathy. He was walking towards then he stopped. "h- HOW COULD YOU?!" now it was Deidara's turn to be shocked.

"W-what, un?"

"How could you kill our parents?! And why have I never been able to see them?! Much less talk about them! You always kept me locked up at that house, away from the village! Why don't you ever tell me anything, Deidara?! It's my own life, I should be able to know about what happened and why I lived at that house!!" she lowered her head, tears trying to escape her eyes and clenching her fists.

"A-Ayame, un..." he was about to hug her but she slapped him away.

"You're horrible Deidara..." she ran to her room, not raising her head and slammed the door.

Deidara just looked where she ran off to. "Deidara, forget about her. She needs to calm down herself... without you. Go get ready for the trip. You will leave later today." Deidara looked at the floor, sad and in thought.

".....Deidara.... tell me what happened." Sasori came next to him and they left to go to Deidara's room.

Everyone else left to do whatever they needed to do. Itachi stood still for a second then left, stopping in front of Ayame's room. He opened it and slowly came in, closing the door behind him. He found Ayame on her bed sitting up with her knees to her chest and her head in her legs.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. "Tell me... what is it like to hate your brother?"

Ayame had raised her head a little to see who it was "w-what?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well.. It hurts for one... to hate your brother who you've been looking up to as a role model ever since I was born. He was the only one I ever saw, talked to, or just did anything with! He was the only person in my life... and it.... hurts to hate him..." she rested her head on her arms, which were folded on her legs.

"Then... why are you hating your brother? If it hurts you that much, don't you want to stop feeling like that?" Ayame thought about this for a moment.

"I guess... I just overreacted this time... but, I have never seen my parents. He hasn't even talked about them before, he never explained to me why I was all alone in a house, not even in the village or with mom and dad! He's.... never said anything.... I need answers, I can't just live without knowing what happened when I was born!"

"Maybe Deidara is waiting for the right moment to tell you... but tight now isn't that time, I know that. So you better get ready for the trip. We'll be leaving soon later today." He started getting up and heading towards the door.

"Itachi." he stopped "thanks.... I feel a little better now that you've talked with me."

"No problem, like I said before, if you need any advise just ask me." he closed the door behind him leaving Ayame in the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-With Sasori and Deidara-

"Alright Deidara, tell me everything that you don't want to tell your sister."

"Why should I? It has nothing to do with you, un. This is just between me and my sister! A family thing, un!"

"Can you really call yourselves a family if you're arguing about how it all started?! You need to learn to accept help, Deidara. You're just a selfish child still."

Deidara was silent for a while. "Fine, just... don't tell Ayame or anyone else about this, ok?"

"Alright." Sasori sat down

"Well, it started when she was born...."

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh honey, isn't she beautiful?" the mother asked while holding her new born baby._

"_Yeah, she's so cute all curled up like that. We may finally have a normal child." the father commented while standing next to her mother's hospital bed._

"_Deidara, come here and see your new baby sister."_

_The 3 year old blonde came from behind his father and peeked at the new born child and smiled. "She's so cute, un! What's her name?" He was starting to get excited about having a friend to play with and talk to._

"_Ayame, her name is Ayame." Then the child moved and was waking up, uncurling her body to stretch, she opened her tiny hand... then everything went wrong._

"_Wait... honey... what's that.... on her hands?" the mother asked in fear._

"_How can that be?! She's exactly like Deidara with the mouths on the hands! I thought we finally had a normal child! Get her out of my site, I don't want her now!" the father yelled at no one in particular while headed to the window._

"_Omg! I can't hold it anymore! Deidara, take her and dump her in the trash or somewhere no one can find her, somewhere she can die!" At this time Deidara took the baby girl from his mother's arms and left the hospital._

_Deidara now at a big trash bin, looked at the baby. She was cute and he didn't want to just kill his first (and probably only) baby sister just because of some imperfection on her hands. So with his mind set on protecting his sister, he left the village to find a home to take care of her on his own. He'll go and feed her and spend time with her, making sure no one knew that there was another freak of nature in the village. He was going to protect the one person that can be his friend, and only family member he has left, that loves him._

_-End Flashback-_

".... our parents was very abusive to me, un. I didn't want that to happen to her as well... cause I know, they'll just kill her on the spot. They just used me. I was..... only trying to protect... the sister that I wanted to be with, the sister.... that made my life happier, un....." tears escaped his eyes and Sasori only watched for a moment.

Sasori got up and walked over to Deidara... and slapped him across the face. Deidara was shocked, but that made him stop crying. "Stop with the sad things at the end.... it's not a goodbye to her, is it? You look pathetic crying like that."

".... Danna...."

"This isn't the Deidara I know. The Deidara I know is strong, and will never cry! Or... have you become soft?" Deidara looked away a little. ".... Get up. Get up and be a man, Deidara. It's not the end of the world. You had a little fight, so what? You two will probably make up and you'll be yourselves again. But that won't happen if you be like this all the time!"

"....."

Sasori just stared at Deidara then walked to the door in a hurry but stopped before leaving. "You really are pathetic Deidara. You need to grow up sooner or later. And if I was you... I'd choose now, cause the future will bring even tougher decisions." He closed the door behind him leaving Deidara in the room alone.

".... thanks .... Danna.... I really needed you to cheer me up...." saying it to himself. He laid down on his bed, deep in thought. As well as the room next to him, Ayame was doing the same.

Both laying on the bed, deep in thought. The time for the mission... was drawing near.

______________________________________________________________________________

Phew~ I had to write that in the car coming back from Pennsy (from now on that's how I say Pennsylvania... just shortened XD) But that took me awhile T~T..... I can't wait when Ayame finally gets to meet her parents!! =D Review please~ owo


	9. Meeting parents for the first time

Two big clay birds were making their way to Iwagakure. It was silent between the three the whole trip.

Deidara looked at Ayame, who was standing on her own bird. "Hey, Ayame. Why does Itachi get to travel with you? Why can't you make one for him to travel on, un?"

Ayame didn't even glance at him. "Because he's my partner, and I would be wasting energy using 2x's the chakra to keep this bird going. You should know that fully well."

He kept staring at her for a moment. "Are you still mad about what I did, un?"

This time Ayame looked at him with a serious face. "I'm not just mad, I'm disappointed." She looked straight ahead again. He did the same.

It was quiet again until they reached their destination. "We're here, we should land now and walk the rest of the way, un." Ayame followed Deidara into the little forest area and walked to a little house outside the village.

Ayame just stood in the middle of the living room deep in thought, remembering the past with her brother.

_-Flashback/Memory-_

"_Deidara-nii, promise you'll always stay with me." The 5 year old Ayame was sitting in the living room with her brother making clay sculptures._

"_I promise. But you need to know for now, I gotta stay with mom and dad cause I'm too young to live on my own, un. So when I'm old enough, yes I'll definitely keep that promise."_

_They both laughed while going back to their clay sculptures._

_-End of Flashback/Memory-_

She kept standing there but looked at the couch and remembered another memory that was painful.

_-Flashback/Memory-_

_The young Ayame sat on the couch, waiting for her brother to come. She had her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. The walls creaked making her curl up even more out of fear. And it was quiet, no sound at all except for the house creeking._

"_..... Brother....." She was scared, alone and hated the dark, especially night, cause she was afraid people will come to kill her. She absolutely hated being alone. Then she started to cry silently in her curled up form._

_-End of Flashback/Memory-_

Ayame was on the couch in the same position. Itachi came over and sat next to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just remembering some things."

"Well, we were gonna stay here for the night and go do the mission tomorrow morning. So you can relax for now."

"Yeah... at least I'm not alone this time..."

Itachi stared at her for a moment "You'll never be alone. You have us and the rest of the Akatsuki."

"Yeah, well-" she turned her head but noticed Itachi was unusually close and she blushed madly.

"Well... what?"

"... I-I can't say.... how reliable Deidara is... I-I'll go start making dinner now!" She shot up and went to the kitchen fast.

Itachi watched her go then got up and went to where Deidara was, which was outside. When Itachi found him, he stood right in front of him.

"What is it Itachi, un?"

"Tell me what happened to Ayame... everything."

"Why? I don't need to, and I don't plan on telling you especially."

Itachi lunged at Deidara and pinned him to a tree. "Ayame is depressed and suffering! If you, her own brother, won't try and help her then I will! Since I'm the only one who actually cares! Now, tell me already." His sharingan was activated. "Or do I have to use this again on you?"

Deidara had a shocking and annoyed expression. "... Fine, un..." Itachi let go of him and Deidara told Itachi the same story that he told Sasori. He also told him that he would always go visit her at night when their parents were asleep, but still try to see her during the day or during missions.

"Ah, I see... now I know why she said that."

"Say what, un?"

"That this time, she isn't alone. Meaning she was lonely whenever you weren't there."

"I didn't think she'd mind it... since she never said anything to me before, un..." Deidara was just staring at the ground.

"Well, I have no further need to be here. Since I got what I came here for." he left Deidara staring.

Itachi got to the house, soon after Deidara followed. They all ate dinner and after were getting ready for bed. Deidara went to his room and shut the door.

Ayame showed Itachi to the guest room, which was right next to hers. Finally, she went to her own room, across from Deidara's, and closed the door behind her.

Her room had a night stand next to the door on the left, with the bed next to it on the same wall. There was a window on the other wall on the left. Next to the window was a desk with many papers, some had drawings on it. The wall across from the door and bed had a book shelf, with clay sculptures lining some of it's shelves. The last wall, on the right, had another door.

Ayame opened it up and it was a closet, but she couldn't see the back wall of it. She moved some hanged clothes out of the way and it revealed a little hiding spot. She found more clay and paper on the floor, as well as a blanket and pillow.

_-Flashback/Memory-_

"_....D-Deidara.....-nii....." it was thunder storming out. Though she loved watching the lighting, she hated being alone in one. Young Ayame was hiding in the closet of her room, under her blanket, scared. She drew a picture to calm her down, but what she drew just made her scared more. Young Ayame kept shivering in fear for the whole night, until she cried herself to sleep._

_-End of Flashback/Memory-_

Ayame found a drawing on the floor under some of the blanket and picked it up. It was the same drawing she drew that terrible night. The drawing was of her house being struck by lightning and causing it to catch on fire.

_Oh yeah.... whenever I draw something, I tend to bring out my true feelings... I was really scared that night.... and I thought this would happen...._

She kept looking at the drawing and noticed something that was in the house. It was a little head with a blanket covering the body, curled up in a closet. She figured that was her and saw a blonde-haired boy kid in the village holding hands with two other people she thought were her parents.

A tear came down her face and onto the drawing.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she snapped around to find Itachi behind her.

"I-Itachi..."

"You need to get over it if we're gonna do the mission tomorrow."

"You don't get it!"

"What don't I get then?"

"I never met my parents! And now, I'm suppose to kill them?!"

"So you would rather have a relationship with them, have memories of times you don't want to forget or ever stop?! It's better to not have those feelings! Your brother made you stay here and not meet your parents for that reason! He was protecting you, Ayame!"

"W-what?... protecting me?... H-how would you know I shouldn't have those feelings or relationships?!"

"Your brother told me everything." _And from experience...._

"Deidara? What did her say?"

"... He didn't want you to get bullied by the others in the village and by your parents. Ayame, if Deidara hadn't protected you from your parents... you wouldn't be here right now... you would be dead."

"D-dead?... how?"

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "He told me, when you were born... your parents told him to dump you in a trash bin or some place you could die." His eyes opened. "But he didn't. He took you here and raised you on his own, even though he was really young at the age of 3 or 5! He was determined on protecting you Ayame, cause your parents wanted you dead!"

Ayame's eyes widened in shock. "My... my parents wanted me... dead? And Deidara... was trying to protect me... from them..."

"Do you get it now? But even if they didn't try to kill you.... you would have lived the same life as Deidara did. Hmph, you'd just wouldn't get it... how hard it was for him... cause it didn't happen to you." _Though I don't really care about him, I need to get some sense into her at least...._

"Wait, what? What happened to Deidara?!"

"Just wait till tomorrow when we go see your parents.... there may be an argument between him and your parents. So listen carefully tomorrow and you'll get answers." Itachi walked to the door. "Good night Ayame." He shut the door behind him after leaving.

Ayame got into her night clothes and got her bed ready. "Too much... information... about brother... all at the same time... overwhelming... and tired...." she fell on the bed and slept.

Deidara watched her sleep by the door for a while and closed it. "I'm sorry Ayame, for not telling you anything, un."

"Are you sure you didn't just want to tell her straight out what happened? It would have been easier." Itachi was standing in front of the guest door.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I told her everything at once, she wouldn't be herself for a couple of days from the shock, un."

"I guess your right. We'll just have to see how she reacts to tomorrow's mission." Itachi went in his room and closed the door.

"Yeah, un." Deidara finally went to his own room, got in his bed and slept.

-Morning-

It was early in the morning now (probably around 5-6 am) and everyone was up, ready to leave.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Itachi looked at the siblings nod. "Then, Deidara, lead the way since you're the only one who knows where they live."

"Che, whatever, un." He led the way into the village, while they put their straw hats on.

People were staring a bit but then just looked away.

"We're here, un." They finally came to a big house.

Itachi just stared at it. _I wonder if one of the reasons Leader-sama wants us to kill them is to take their money...._

Ayame was staring as well, it was her first time seeing her, would-be, home "umm Deidara, are we.... suppose to be... rich or something?"

Deidara was silent for a minute, not wanting to answer the question "well... sorta, un."

She had an annoyed face. "So why, when we were little, did you say you didn't have enough money or you were poor when you came and brought crappy food!"

"Oi, I didn't think it would matter that much anyway, un!"

"My my, do we have guests? And this early in the morning?" A woman with long blonde hair, like Deidara's, was standing at the front door smiling. She looked to be in her 30s or 40s. "Come in, come in why don't you? Me and my husband were just having some tea."

"Yes, we'll like that." It was Itachi who spoke.

"What are you doing, un?" whispering to him.

"This will give us an excuse to go in, now we don't have to sneak in anymore. We have our hats and they don't know me. They might not know Ayame cause they probably forgot about her. At least she hasn't recognized you yet."

They all went in and followed Mother (I'm just gonna call her Mother for now on, same with Father ~.~) into the living room where Father was.

"Honey, we have guests!"

A man with brown hair stood up from a chair.

Ayame looked at the two in amazement. _So that's why my hair is like this..._ She came out of her thoughts when she saw the man come closer.

"Well now, guests. Why don't you take off your hats and introduce yourselves. Then we'll talk about why you're here."

Itachi was the first to take his hat off.

The man's eyes widened in fear. "Y-you're .... Uchiha Itachi... the man who killed his whole clan... W-why are you here?"

"I guess I do not have to introduce myself since you already know who I am. And I do not intend to answer that question."

It was Deidara's turn to remove his hat. Just a glimpse of his blonde hair and hearing his voice they knew who it was. "Hey hey, what's with they shocked faces all of a sudden, un? Surprised to see your only son back visiting his parents?"

"No.... why.... why did you come back... to the village?"

"Why? Didn't I tell you?! I wanted to visit my parents one last time, un!"

The couple looked at the last one who was with them. "T-then.... who's... the third one?"

"Oh, we saved her especially for last. You'll love her, un. I just know you'll be so happy to see her. Go ahead, take your hat off, un."

Ayame finally took off her hat, revealing her long brown, blonde-highlighted, hair and sky blue eyes. She had a child-like face on, like when a child goes to a new place.

"Who.... who is she?"

"Oh that's right. I forgot the last time you saw Ayame, was when she was born, un."

Their faces were covered with horror and fear. "You... you mean.... that's .... ayame... the same one.... who has your damn mutation?! How is she still alive?! Oh god, she even has both our hair colors!"

Ayame couldn't believe what she had heard.

"What did you do Deidara? You did something that day when I told you to dump her some where she can die!" Mother was yelling from her husband's arms.

"Heh, your right. I did do something. But I did something right, un!" I wasn't gonna let the only family member and friend I had left that would love me for who I am and not judge me by any imperfection... die just because you told me too! Even though I was young, I still wasn't dumb or stupid enough to do something like that, un!"

"You... that's why you would always sneak out at night with food, or during the day sometimes." Father was the one who spoke this time.

"Even if that wasn't the reason, I would still sneak out to get away from you and getting abused everyday by you and the village, un!"

Ayame was listening to the whole thing, like what Itachi told her to do.

".... Then.... why are you even here... did you just come here to show us her and that she's alive?"

"Well, that's one of the reasons. Another reason, I've already told you twice now. I wanted to see my stupid parents and their reactions for the last time, un."

"W-why the last time?"

His pyromaniac face came into play, and he smirked. "I'm glad you finally asked, un." He went right in front of them with speed and looked right into their eyes with his maniac-looking eyes. "_**To kill you, un.**_"

"Ahhh!" Mother backed away quickly sitting on the floor. "Honey, do something!"

"Yes, don't worry." He got a sword he used when he was younger and swung at Deidara but he dodged it with ease.

"Hahahaha! Hey, old man, did you forget how to use your jutsus and sword techniques already? Hehe, I get it came with your old age, un."

They were about to fight again but then ayame yelled.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at her. "W-why do you hate me so much, and why did you treat Deidara the way you did before?" the couple just stared at her for a bit.

"Because you're both freaks of nature, and freaks should just die... they don't belong in this world."

That made ayame snap. "Deidara.... I can see... why you hate our parents. Mom, dad.... I thought...." tears came down slowly from her eyes. "... I could get to know you a little and you would like me." She had clay being mixed in the hand mouths already and they spat out the blobs, now forming clay birds. "But.... I guess I was wrong! Deidara move!" She threw the birds, which started flaming when they got speed, heading towards the couple.

Deidara jumped back right before the bird hit their targets and made a big flame explosion, leaving the bodies burn in the fire.

"Hmph, weak as ever, un."

Ayame was panting a little from the stress she just received and from the amount of chakra she put into the little clay bombs.

"We should get some money while we're here and then burn the place." Itachi finally joined in._ Why was I chosen to come with them anyway? _

Like what Itachi said, they got some bags of money and placed them on another bird.

"Ayame, would you like to do the honors, un? I'm letting you set something on fire, at least."

Ayame's eyes changed to the pyromaniac look then she let loose several flaming clay birds into the house and all exploded at once, creating a huge mushroom fire cloud. They left while the house, with the bodies of their dead parents still inside, burn to the ground. Mission complete.

-Rest stop-

They got half way back to the base and stopped to rest for the night.

Itachi started the fire. Ayame sat down next to Deidara.

"Hey Deidara, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I shouldn't have done that and should of gotten your side of the story first."

Deidara looked at her and smiled, then hugged her. "It's ok. You're like me in a way, un. You react before you think. And anyway.." he let go of her. "... I'm your brother, aren't brother and sisters suppose to quarrel once in a while?"

Ayame smiled back. "Yeah, I guess so." She turned her head to Itachi who was one tree away from them. "And thank you Itachi, for cheering me up last night. That really helped."

"I try to do my parts..."

"Eh, what was that? You always seem to cheer her up instead of me, un. You're always getting in my way when it comes to her. What's up with that, un?!"

"Maybe I just have a better way with girls then you do, Deidara."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Guys! It's late, I don't want to hear it this late at night."

Itachi looked at Deidara. "She's right Deidara, we'll settle this in the morning then. Good night Ayame." He laid down facing the other way.

"Oi! Why only say good night to Ayame?! And we'll definitely settle it in the morning, un! Good night Ayame." He too laid where he was and went to sleep.

Ayame looked at the two and smiled. She finally did the same and went to sleep with a smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________

. sorry it took so long! I personally like this chapter, cause Ayame finally meets her parents owo well, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! In the meantime, review please! ~desu 3


	10. The Spring

Okay, here's chapter 10!! Finally got it done... sorry for the long wait again... T~T I hate my mom.... giving me things to do even though she knows I have a fanfic to write... Well, anyway! Hope you like this chapter!! I'll try to get the next chapter up whenever I can... ^^;

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trio made it back to the base. Itachi went to find Pein to report about the mission.

Deidara and Ayame went to their rooms to relax a bit.

Ayame went in her room and got changed into her casual clothes she wears around the house. She sat on her bed.

Her door opened and Hidan was standing in the crack. "Hey! Can I come in or are you gonna kick me the hell out?!"

"Hi there Hidan, yeah you can come in."

Hidan closed the door behind him, after coming in, and sat on the bed next to Ayame.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, I just heard your little fight before you left. I came cause I was concerned about you."

"Oh yeah, we're fine now. So no worries, why?"

"Well, you guys just went separate ways when you came back. You didn't even talk to anyone, just went into your rooms."

"Really, it's nothing. We're just tired is all!"

"Oh, I see. Well, let me ask you this. How was your first time meeting your damn parents?"

Ayame's happy face went to a frown. "Well, I thought they would be nice people... but I thought wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"They... shouldn't even be called 'parents' for the way they treat their kids!"

"I'm guessing it didn't fucken go well."

"No, it didn't."

"Well..." He stood up. "... how would you like to-"

"Ayame-senpai!" Tobi barged in, interrupting Hidan, and ran towards Ayame then glomped her, making Ayame fall on her bed. "You're back! Tobi is so happy now cause Tobi was lonely while Ayame-senpai was away. Now Tobi has someone to play with!"

"Dammit Tobi! Don't just barge the hell in here while I'm in the room! Can't you see I'm fucken talking here?!"

"Ah, Tobi is sorry!" He got off of Ayame but remained in the room.

"Why you, I'll show you fucken sorry!" Hidan chased Tobi out of the room.

"Waah! Don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!!" He was crying out of his only hole in his mask.

They were going across her door in the hallway. She didn't want to watch them the whole time so she got up and closed the door. When she turned around going back to her bed, she heard the door open violently. A body was thrown onto her back, arms wrapping around her waist, making her fall forward from the sudden weight.

"Waah! Ayame-senpai, save Tobi!" Tobi was the one on her back.

"Tobi... you're crushing me...." Ayame barely made it audible, so Tobi probably didn't hear her.

"Dammit Tobi, get off of Ayame!" Hidan pulled Tobi off of Ayame and threw him back out into the hallway. Hidan was about to attach Tobi, until he was blown up by Deidara's exploding bird.

Deidara ran to the two in the hallway, yelling. "Tobi, don't come barging into my room just to get away from Hidan! Stay out in the hallway, un!"

Hidan was black from the explosion, the smoke now cleared. "What the fuck?! You got me shithead, not Tobi!" Hidan turned around walking angrily towards Deidara and started arguing.

Tobi just ran away from them and the two chased after him down the hall and back. Deidara using his clay explosions and Hidan using his scythe.

Itachi came in Ayame's room, eyes still on the three running, then turned and found Ayame sitting on the floor.

". . . should I ask?"

"Long story. Shouldn't you be used to this anyway? It seems they do that all the time."

"Hmm, true enough."

"So why did you come here anyway? Aren't you tired?"

" I slept the way here. Also, I came to ask if you'd like to go somewhere with me... " looking out the hall again to the three fighting. "... away from this mess."

She giggled a little "Yeah sure, where too?" getting up and walking towards Itachi.

"A secret hideout, kind of." taking Ayame's hand and walking out the base. He let go of her. "Try to keep up."

"Don't worry, I will"

Itachi ran and ayame followed full speed. They finally came to a little cave opening.

"Ok, it's walking throughout here. It's dark also, so hold my hand to not get lost. This cave is like a maze, there's not just one trail through here and you can't detect chakra, it acts like a shield to protect this place."

"What? Will there be any shinobi guarding the area too?"

"No, that's just natural, how it was created. Let's go." Itachi took Ayame's hand and she blushed. They went through the tunneling cave and finally saw a light at the end.

"Is that it?"

"... Yeah..."

When they went through, Ayame's eyes were wide and had a big smile on. She saw a little spring with a miniature waterfall, coming out from a mountain of rocks, at the back end of the spring. A tree on the right of the spring. Some bamboo were placed all around the spring except for the front and where the mountain of rocks were. Flowers were here and there. But it was mainly freshly green grass. It was surrounded by rocks so there was no escape except from where they just came.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" She started walking in the dream-like area.

"This place was founded long ago, and the founders wanted to protect it because of its beauty. So they created that cave with other trails leading to traps."

"But... how did you know the right trail?"

Itachi smiled a bit. "Cause the founders were from the Uchiha clan, so they made the trail for only sharingan users to see." He walked towards the spring.

Ayame watched him and walked up next to him.

"My father brought me here when I was little. He showed me the right path and I kept coming to remember it. It's like a tradition in the Uchiha family to show your child this place and the right trail, then it's their job to come here on their own and remember it. I come here cause this place... it calms me and I feel like I don't have so much stress."

"I feel that way too. It must be the spring!"

"Maybe. Let's sit down over here." Itachi led Ayame to the big tree that hung over part of the spring, and sat down next to each other.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to bring me here anyway? I mean, obviously I'm not from the Uchiha clan cause I couldn't see in there."

Itachi thought for a minute. "Well, it looked like you needed something to relieve your stress. It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, now that I think about it, I feel... lighter and calmer."

He nodded. "And also, I feel like I can trust you, that you won't tell anyone about this place. You know, you are the first non-sharingan user to come here."

"Oh... well, thanks..." she blushed slightly.

They looked at each other for a while then Itachi started getting closer to Ayame. She didn't move. He got closer and closer until all they could see in front of them were each other's eyes, just inches away from each other's lips.

Ayame blushed madly. Their lips were about to connect until Itachi pushed Ayame away and moved back himself, to see a kunai fly passed them getting stuck in the tree.

Ayame fell backwards but got up, ready for another, looking around. "I-Itachi, what's going on?"

Itachi was also up but in front of Ayame just staring at the entrance. "Enemy attack. It's just one though... and I don't know why he's here."

Ayame stared at the entrance as well, waiting.

"What do you mean, you 'don't know why I'm here'? I _am _an Uchiha, aren't I? Or don't you remember that you were the one who brought me here when we were younger..." An unfamiliar silhouette came from the darkness of the cave.

"But why did you come... Sasuke?"

"What, I can't come here as well to relieve some stress and just relax once in a while?" Sasuke noticed Ayame behind Itachi and smiled. "Who's that behind you?"

Itachi twitched slightly.

"If you don't need her then I can kill her. Even if you do need her, she's with you so that must mean you care a lot about her for showing her this place. Maybe you'll understand how I felt when you killed someone important to me!"

"If you try to kill her, then I will stop you. But she's not as weak as you put her to be."

Ayame was already forming clay birds in her hands.

"Well then, let's just see how strong she really is."

Ayame tapped Itachi lightly. "Umm Itachi, who's that?" whispering to him.

"That's my younger brother, Sasuke. Do not underestimate him. Don't worry, if I see you in any trouble, I'll help."

She just nodded and Itachi moved away to the side. Ayame walked towards Sasuke a bit.

"Could we not battle in here? We might destroy it, won't we?"

"Hmph, these rocks are sturdier than you think. They can't break really. They are special rocks, made only for protecting this spring."

"Fine then..." she had her clay birds ready in her hands. "Then I shall begin!" she threw the flaming birds at Sasuke coming from both sides. An explosion and fire were seen, but Sasuke wasn't in the flames. A foot was kicked at her stomach and she flew backwards, landing into the spring.

"... Too slow..." Sasuke just stood there waiting for her to get up.

Ayame got up, now all wet, getting chakra to her feet to stand on the water. She took off her cloak to make it easier for herself. She's not like her brother, who fights while on his bird in the air. She prefers to fight on the ground, cause she's not really a multitasker. Ayame got more clay than usual in her hands.

"You're gonna try that again? I'll stop you before you get a chance." Sasuke ran on the water towards Ayame and started punching and kicking but Ayame dodged them all.

When the clay was finished she jumped out of the fight away from Sasuke and landed on the grass. She put her hands together so the clay would combine. When Ayame let go of her hands a big blob of clay was formed, it moved and grew in size while shaping itself until it formed a huge flaming centipede.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Sasuke came from the spring.

Ayame smirked. "You'll see." The centipede lunged at him. Even though it was huge, it was fast!

Sasuke kept dodging the centipede but then an explosion hit his back and he slowed down. That gave the centipede an opening, it wrapped around Sasuke tightly still on fire.

"You see. Katsu!" It exploded segment by segment. They waited till the smoke cleared and saw a body laying on the ground on fire.

"Yeah!"

"Wait, Ayame! The body it's a-" then the body went in a poof and was replaced by a log, still on fire.

"Wait, what?! How could he have created a doppleganger in that situation?!" A shadow came behind her from nowhere and she noticed. But before she could do anything she was hit with a fire ball from behind, but shurikens were hidden inside the fire ball. She fell but slowly tried to turn around to facing her attacker, which was a burnt Sasuke.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone easy on you. I'll finish this." He brought out his sword and held it over his head, ready to strike.

Ayame couldn't move from the burn and injuries on her back. She closed her eyes ready for the sword to strike her. She heard the sword cutting through the air but when it stopped, she didn't feel anything. Ayame slowly opened her eyes and saw Itachi standing in front of her, stopping Sasuke's sword with a kunai in hand.

"Ayame, are you all right?"

"Y-yes... thanks." she stumbled trying to get up.

"Don't force yourself if you can't move." He pushed the sword away from Sasuke and threw the kunai at his younger brother. The kunai got stuck in his left shoulder area, above his chest but just below his shoulder area. Itachi then lunged at him pushing the kunai even further into the flesh before Sasuke could take it out. Blood was spurting out from the wound.

Sasuke's screams rang throughout the spring.

Ayame tried walking to the tree, to get out of the way, and just fell leaning on the tree in a sitting position. She didn't know any medical jutsus, though in her village, kunoichis were expected to learn medical jutsus. But since she never went to the academy, she never learned. _...Now I regret it..._ She gasped from the pain on her back and tried getting her mind off of it by watching Itachi fight.

Sasuke was being thrown around by Itachi and he had enough. He got away from Itachi and stood by the entrance.

Itachi just watched him.

Sasuke was panting from the fight he had just been in. "It seems, that girl is important to you. I won't give up trying to kill her. But for now, I'll leave." He was surrounded by white smoke and disappeared.

Itachi ran over to Ayame, who was breathing faster than normal cause of the injury on her back.

"Ayame, I'm sorry. You're hurt, let me heal you at least." Itachi turned Ayame so her back was facing him. He placed his hand close to her back and a green chakra seeped from his hand into her back, healing her injuries.

When her major injuries were mostly healed, they sat next to each other under the tree.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"... Were you trying to kiss me before the whole fighting started?"

Itachi looked at her then the opposite way feeling a bit flustered. "... Why?..."

She looked up at him "Well... I was wondering... if we could try it again..." This time she looked away feeling flustered.

Itachi looked at her again and thought for a minute.

Ayame turned her head back towards Itachi. "I mean, if you don't want to then that's-" She met his lips crash into hers, and she could feel her whole face getting hot.

Itachi broke away and smirked. _... She's so cute when she has that reaction... but why did I kiss her?... My body just... just moved on it's own!..._

"I-Itachi?"

Itachi came out of his thoughts. "We should head back."

"Yeah." Ayame slowly got up but her consciousness was fading on her and her eyelids closed. He body went limp and Itachi caught her.

"You must be tired." He looked at her sleeping form in his arms. Itachi walked towards the entrance/exit, carrying Ayame bridal-style, leaving to go back to the base. "Yes, it must be the spring."

______________________________________________________________________________

Yays! They finally kiss =D Okay, I don't know what to do for another little 'date' they could go out together to. owo I was thinking of something fun like a festival! But I already used that in another chapter TwT So, I needs help..... review while your at it, please! ~desu =3


	11. Author's Note!

Hello everyone, sorry its been so long since I've updated D= ….. I've been so busy … whenever I even tried to do more work on this, something else came up w; and now that I'm in college… I have time! =D right now, I'm staying at my sister's house for the weekdays~ so that's probably when I'll be updating…. Just wait a bit more!

Oh and sadly, my computer crashed and they had to do a whole system restore, so I lost EVERYTHING I had D= …. Sad, yes TwT that's why I like to write my stories on paper first before I actually do anything with them on the computer =D so all my ideas for future chapters are safe! ^w^

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it very much ^w^ 3 And I still do not mind anyone's ideas~ If I do use it, I will give you the credit for coming up with the idea! =D

I love you all, and thank you again for reading this w it really means a lot to me!~


End file.
